Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 024
"Face Off - Part 3", known as "Multiplying Kuribo! The Astonishing Conclusion" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on October 3, 2000 and in the United States on April 20, 2002. Summary Back at the Duel, Yugi Summons "Kuriboh" then activates "Multiply", creating a wall of "Kuribohs" that no monster can penetrate. He then uses "Living Arrow" and "Polymerization" to fuse "Mammoth Graveyard" with "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". However, since they can't properly fuse, "Mammoth Graveyard" will decrease Ultimate Dragon's ATK by 1200 during Yugi's End Phase. With its ATK down to 900, Yugi Summons "Celtic Guardian" and attacks one of the Ultimate Dragon's heads. Seto then moves the ledge of the tower, threatening to jump if Yugi attacks (he says he might fall from the shock waves in the English dub). He activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yami attacks, but Yugi manages to hold him back, unable to watch Seto fall to his death. Seto attacks, destroying "Celtic Guardian" and winning the duel. Seto, now having 10 star chips, enters Pegasus' Castle while Yugi is left traumatized by what just happened in the Duel. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 3 Continued from previous episode. Turn 18: Yami *Yami Normal Summons "Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF) then activates "Multiply" to create a wall of "Kuribohs" to protect his Life Points. Turn 19: Kaiba *"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks, but fails. Turn 20: Yami *Yami activates "Living Arrow" then "Polymerization" to fuse "Mammoth Graveyard" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) to "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". *Since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is a living monster, it cannot properly fuse with the undead "Mammoth Graveyard". Because of this problematic situation, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" loses ATK equal to that of "Mammoth Graveyard" during Yami's End Phase (Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500 → 3300 ATK). Turn 21: Kaiba *"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks, but fails. Turn 22: Yami *Yami draws then ends his turn ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 3300 → 2100 ATK). Turn 23: Kaiba *"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks, but fails. Turn 24: Yami *"Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's" ATK decreases during Yami's Standby Phase instead of End Phase ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 2100 → 900 ATK"). *Yami Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" in Attack Position (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF). "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's" middle head instead of the entire monster. (Kaiba: 900 → 400 Life Points). Turn 25: Kaiba *Kaiba moves to the edge of the tower and claims the destruction of his monster might blow him off (he threatens to jump in the Japanese version) if Yami attacks. *He activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). Turn 26: Yami *Yami calls Kaiba's bluff. "Celtic Guardian" attacks. *Yugi cancels the attack because he is unable to watch Kaiba fall to his death. Turn 27: Kaiba *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yugi: 400 → 0 Life Points) Kaiba wins. Differences In adaptations * "Multiply" is given a slight modification in the dub. * In the dub, Kaiba says the attack against "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" could cause him to fall off of the tower, whilst in the Japanese, he says he will just simply walk backward off the tower and commit suicide if Yugi wins. Featured cards